ludusfandomcom-20200223-history
Ysuran Auondril
Background Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II : "Your name is indeed '''Ysuran', as you surmised from that black tome you carry. Ysuran Auondril. A noble name, yes?'' : And noble it is, which you might have found had you not been turned away in the Graycloak Hills; a name of princes. You are no longer welcome in Evereska -- last of the great hidden cities of the elves -- though I cannot yet tell you why." — Omduil : "My thanks, Omduil. Farewell." — Ysuran Auondril ---- : "Your book, that you hold so dear... all that work in the back there, see? Incomprehensible, I imagine. A code, perhaps, that you devised. The writing I cannot read, but the symbols, do you see? Shadow Magic." — Omduil : "I don't... I don't recall any of that." — Ysuran Auondril : "It is dark, dark stuff, '''Ysuran'. A thing of Shar, that dark goddess who so loathes Mystra and her Weave. The Shadow Weave is an alternative conduit and methodology for casting spells, you see, but dangerous and shunned by most who know of it."'' — Omduil : "What does this mean?" — Ysuran Auondril : "Perhaps later I can look into why you left your family's ancestral home in Evereska, yes? It is difficult; no one will speak to my agents there. Perhaps it has to do with this Shadow Weave, yes? Hmmm..." — Omduil : "My thanks, Omduil. Farewell." — Ysuran Auondril ---- : "Do you recall much of Evereska, '''Ysuran'? The last major elven settlement on Faerûn following the Retreat? It almost seems as if to speak of you is forbidden there. Still, I was able to uncover some information.'' : It seems that you left Evereska -- or were exiled, rather -- more than fifty years ago. Why? Some say you murdered your betrothed and her lover. I know this to be false. A rumor, or perhaps something more..." — Omduil : "Something more?" — Ysuran Auondril : "Indeed! A deliberate twisting of facts to hide the truth? Why did you leave, '''Ysuran'? And where did you go, hmmm? These are things I do not yet know."'' — Omduil : "My thanks, Omduil. Farewell" — Ysuran Auondril ---- : "I now know where you went, '''Ysuran', after your banishment from Evereska. You wandered the Sword Coast for no more than a dozen years before making for Zarad's Clock Tower. Have you heard of this place?"'' — Omduil : "I... I have not." — Ysuran Auondril : "Zarad Duskmarrow is a wizard of no mean skill, with a reputation dark and ominous. He dwells in a great clock tower hidden in the depths of the Cloak Wood, where it is rumored that he studies chronomancy and other strange arts. : Go to him, '''Ysuran'. This man must have answers for you, for you served him as an apprentice, and wrote that black book under his tutelage."'' — Omduil : "I will. Farewell, Omduil." — Ysuran Auondril Equipment Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II *A Black Tome Moveset Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II Active Feats *Alchemical Lore *Animate Dead *Chill Touch *Claws of Darkness *Contagion *Dark Possession *Enervation *Fear *Flame Arrow *Ghoul Touch *Haste *Hold *Life Drain *Melf's Acid Arrow *Ray of Enfeeblement *Shadow Conjure *Shadow Shield *Shadow Spray *Shield *Shocking Grasp *Slow *Sprint *Vampiric Touch Passive Feats *Accuracy *Armor Proficiency *Clarity *Empower *Enchant Item *Endurance *Great Fortitude *Hand Weapon Focus *Iron Will *Long Weapon Focus *Willpower Wikia Page(s) *Ysuran Auondril External Page(s) *Moon Elf Necromancer Category:Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Male Characters Category:Male Moon Elves Category:Male Moon Elf Necromancer Category:Male Necromancers Category:Moon Elves Category:Necromancers Category:Characters